Lonely Day
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Sasuke sufre la soledad de nuevo, pero no piensa vivirla una vez más. Oneshot Sasuhina :3


**Lonely Day**

**Ohayo!**

**Neh aquí les traigo otro oneshot sasuhina emo xD**

**Estaba escribiendo la conti de amigos y enemigos, pero de pronto escuche esta canción de system of a down y luego lei la letra, la verdad me entro la inspiración, y para acabarla estoy escuchando apocalyptica xD**

**Neh, espero esta oneshot les guste, y pronto verán la conti de amigos y enemigos, sin más comencemos :3**

¿Qué harías si la persona que más amas se ha ido?, ¿Que harías al ver su cuerpo sin vida ante tus ojos?, ¿llorarías?, ¿Gritarías?, ¿Maldecirías a la muerte, al destino?

No se lo que harías, pero yo, yo no hice nada más que mirar su cuerpo, su pálida piel, sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, su largo y sedoso cabello sobre su rostro y cuerpo.

No tenía palabras, no sabía que hacer, me había quedado solo, solo de nuevo, sin nadie más, la soledad, era un sentimiento que te mataba por dentro, que te consumía lentamente hasta la muerte.

-¿Por qué?- susurre al aire -¿Por qué te fuiste?- dije mientras miraba su cuerpo, acaricie su mejilla, estaba fría.

Jamás debí permitirle acudir a este lugar, no, más bien jamás debí haberme enamorado de ella, jamás debí de haber rosado sus labios, aspirar su aroma, desear su cuerpo, jamás debí haberla conocido.

-Jamás debí haberte conocido Hinata- susurre con amargura, por mi culpa estabas fría como el hielo, habías entregado tu vida por lo que deseabas, por mi.

Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por mis mejillas, por que culpa había muerto, por este amor que sentía hacía mi, y que yo correspondí.

-Perdóname- susurre en su oído, deseando que me escuchara.

Aquí estaba yo, Uchiha Sasuke, llorando sobre el cuerpo de Hyugga Hinata, la única mujer que ame y llegaré a amar en mi vida.

El dolor en todo mi cuerpo se hizo presente, había olvidado mis heridas, me estaba desangrando, con un gemido de dolor caí a su lado, comenzaba a ver borroso.

Mire al cielo, el cual estaba teñido de rojo por las llamas que salían de las casas, pero aun así podía distinguir la luna llena, blanca y hermosa como sus ojos.

Aun recuerdo cuando comencé a amarla, cuando comencé a soñar con ella cada noche, cuando su imagen ocupaba mis pensamientos, desconocía el por que, tal vez fue su sencillez, su timidez, su sonrisa sincera o tal vez que ella era tan opuesta a mi, pero tan parecida al mismo tiempo, ella me hacía sentir especial.

No se que vio en mi, pero yo la amaba con locura y ella correspondía ese sentimiento.

Pero su clan no, su familia veía nuestra relación con desaprobación, y como no hacerlo, ella era un ángel, una persona que era sencilla, alegre y tímida, y yo, yo era un demonio a su lado, un pobre diablo que no sentía nada, que no la merecía.

Pero aun así quiso estar conmigo, quiso compartir su vida a mi lado, aunque yo no pudiera darle nada ella deseo permanecer y quedarse conmigo.

Nos casamos en secreto ayudados por la Hokage, ella era una buena mujer a pesar de su personalidad tan fuerte y dura, ella vio nuestro amor, que era puro y sincero, recuerdo que sonrió con ternura y accedió.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese día, cuando unimos nuestras vidas, de cuando se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, de su sonrisa tan dulce y sincera.

Pero cuando su padre se enteró, lo desaprobó por completo, le dijo que era una inútil buena para nada, que solo traía vergüenzas al clan, pero reacciono de manera diferente, el tiempo que pasaba con ella le había dado valor para enfrentar a su padre, para encararlo, para luchar pos sus deseos y aspiraciones.

Pero Hiashi en ves de respetar su decisión, la reto a un duelo, ese hombre vil y cruel reto a su pequeña hija, para ver si era digna de levantarle la voz, de enfrentarle. Jamás debí haberle dado ánimos, nunca debí cambiarla, jamás debí acercarme a ella.

Me dijo sobre lo sucedido, me horroricé, si Hiashi podía hacer eso era capaz de matarla, Hinata no le importaba, pero a mi sí, tenía miedo de perderla, de que se alejara de mí, o peor, que muriera.

Su enfrentamiento fue una semana después de aquello, entrene con ella lo mejor que pude, lo dimos todo, pero no fue suficiente.

Ese día llegó, mire como peleaba con su padre, como trataba de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, pero Hinata estaba triste, le dolía pelear con su padre, por mi parte traba de mantenerme sereno, pero al ver como su padre le ganaba poco a poco comencé a apretar mis puños y a sudar, esta impaciente, y me fastidiaba el hecho de solo mirar.

Finalmente Hinata se desconcentro, y Hiashi le dio un certero golpe en el centro de su pecho, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos enormemente, escupió sangre y callo pesadamente hacia atrás, el sonido se su caída fue ensordecedor.

No podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Hinata inmóvil en el piso, no respiraba.

-¡No!- grite mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla, los demás espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos con expresiones de tristeza y decpeción, si, Hiashi había hecho venir a todos los del clan, como si un espectáculo se tratase, yo era el único que estaba ahí aparte de ellos.

Llegue hasta ella y mira su rostro, estaba pálido, más de lo normal.

-No- dije dolorosamente al aire mientras caía hincado, no podía creerlo, Hinata había muerto, había dado su vida por mí, por nuestro sueño.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y grite, grite para que todo el mundo me escuchara, para que escucharan mi soledad, para que sintiera mi tristeza, para que sufriera tanto como yo.

Perdí la razón, el sello maldito comenzó a apoderarse de mí, sólo deseaba venganza, deseaba ver sufrir a aquellos que me arrebataron la felicidad, que me regresaron a esa soledad que yo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Esa noche corrió sangre y el dominio Hyugga ardió en llamas, ya no me importaba nada, no me importaba morir, no me importaba si me consideraban un asesino, un loco, una amenaza, que importaba eso, sólo deseaba ver su sonrisa de nuevo, sólo una vez más.

Ahora todo había acabado, me habían herido gravemente, pero todos habían muerto, pronto vendrían los Anbu o más shinobis al ver las llamas y escuchar los gritos de terror.

Estaba a su lado, contemplando la luna, me costaba respirar, gire el rostro para verla una vez más, levante el brazo como pude y acaricie su rostro, más lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

Era mi fin, lo sabía, nada podía salvarme de esta, pero yo lo deseaba, yo deseaba estar con ella, me acerque a su mejilla y le bese dulcemente.

-Si te vas, Yo quiero ir contigo- dije en susurros mientras acariciaba su mejillas.

-Y si te mueres, Yo quiero… morir… con…tigo- dije finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía la sangre correr por mis brazos y piernas, solo sentía una inmensa paz, una felicidad incalculable al haber ido con ella, al poder ver su sonrisa una vez más, al haber podido besarla, abrazarla, acariciar su rostro y piel, al haber cumplido nuestro sueño.

Por que estaremos juntos hoy y siempre por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**OMG!**

**Por que siempre tengo que escribir historias de este tipo _**

**Lose, se que a varios no les gustan los finales tristes, pero por alguna extraña razón**

**A mi me gusta pensar que un amor prohibido solo puede realizarse más allá de la muerte**

**Donde nadie puede interferir y donde no hay prejuicios ni nada por estilo, o simplemente que el amor no se puede realizar, o que no esta destinado a ser feliz, o algo por el estilo =_=U**

**Por que aquí en la vida nada es color de rosa _**

**Si se que parezco emo xD, pero es la verdad.**

**Aparte no se si se han dado cuenta, pero los onoshots de este tipo los escribo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke o.o, ya sean sasuhina o itasasu o.O**

**Siempre xD, bueno los que llevo escritos son asi o.o**

**Que raro o.O**

**Pero bueno creo que ya me acostumbre a escribir así xD**

**Talvez después intente con la perspectiva de Hinata o de alguien más lol **

**Por cierto aquí esta la letra de lonely day :3**

Este día solitario...y es el mío.

El día más solitario de mi vida.

Este día solitario...debe prohibirse

Es un día que no puede permanecer.

El día más solitario de mi vida [x2]

Este día solitario...En caso de que no existe

Es un día que los malos nunca se pierden

Este día solitario...y es el mío.

El día más solitario de mi vida.

Y si te vas

Yo quiero ir contigo

Y si te mueres

Yo quiero morir contigo

Toma mi mano y pie...

El día más solitario de mi vida [x3]

Este día solitario

Y es el mío.

Este día me alegro de haberlo sobrevivido.

**Si amo estas canciones xD**

**Por cierto, si por ahí escuchan o leen alguna canción de este tipo, o que tenga un ritmo triste o letra, háganmelo saber, para ver si puedo hacer un oneshot con ella, por que últimamente ya no tengo inspiración x_x xD**

**En fin espero les halla gustado este oneshot, y me dejen reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**PD: Cualquier horror ortográfico no fue escrito intencionalmente, onegai, sean buena leche y díganme cualquier error que tenga xD. **

**See ya!! :3**


End file.
